


Moon River

by Miz_Jinkxy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 1970s, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fashion editor Nicky, France (Country), Internalized Homophobia, Jackie likes fleetwood mac & audrey hepburn & star trek, Jackie works at a publishing house, Lesbianism!, Nicky likes Chanel & margaritas, No Lesbians Die, Paris (City), Slow Burn Ish, Strangers to Lovers, Useless Lesbians, idiots to lovers, mid-late 70s, singing in a bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miz_Jinkxy/pseuds/Miz_Jinkxy
Summary: Jackie Cox is a book publisher by day, pretty singer in a bar by night. She lives a quiet life, and isn't doing bad for herself at all, but she's lonely.Nicky Doll is a Fashion editor for Chachki, the most currently successful fashion magazine. (and also a super confident hot lesbian.)When their worlds Collide what will happen?
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Jackie Cox/Nicky Doll
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. 1

It was the end of a long workday at J.C publishing house in downtown Paris. Jackie Cox was tidying up her busy desk and getting ready to leave the office. She gathered her coat and bag before switching off the lights and locking up. 

“Bye Jaida, see you tomorrow.” She said to her co-worker, “‘See you ‘round Jackie” replied Jaida with a warm smile.

Jackie felt tired from the day’s work but excited for tonight’s events, she was performing her regular act ‘The Jackie Cox variety show’ at her local bar tonight and she couldn’t wait. She only had time to perform two nights a week due to her busy work schedule, but when she did it was exhilarating - she felt invincible. 

Jackie walked 15min from her office to her apartment then began to get ready for the night - for her look she opted for a shimmery black jumpsuit with a plunge neckline and paired it with a gold necklace, gold earrings and gold bangles. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and curled the ends, applied a smokey eye and a nude lip. She left her cat Mabel some extra food, grabbed her keys, clutch and guitar then headed for the bar.  
When she got to the bar she ordered her usual vodka soda and Brooke, the local barmaid gave her some free mixed nuts. 

“Hey girl, how’s it going?” Chirped Brooke with a smile, Brooke was one of her closest friends in town, Jackie let out a sigh “Same old, Same old girl. Nothing new.” “Sounds like you need some excitement, yknow” Brooke raised an eyebrow, Jackie just blushed and giggled in response, taking a sip of her drink. 

Jackie took a quick glance over her set for tonight, pulled out her compact mirror to see if she needed to freshen up, and made her way over to the stage. She set down her drink next to her, slung her acoustic guitar (which was covered in old star trek stickers) over her shoulder and welcomed her audience “Good evening guys and gals! Welcome to the Jackie Cox variety show!” she had 3 songs planned for the night, 1 she’d written herself called You wish!, Landslide by Fleetwood Mac and her personal favourite, Moon River by Audrey Hepburn. Her fingers strummed and her lips moved and her heart soared, she was on cloud nine, if only for a brief moment of time. She worked her way through her set and at the end stood up, smiled widely and exclaimed “You’ve been a wonderful audience, thank you!” There was a short round of applause and then she collected any tips she’d earned. 

Jackie made her way back to the bar to get another drink and chat shit with Brooke - mostly about what new restaurant was opening up or whether Brooke and her girl Vanessa were on or off that week. She was about to order her drink when she heard a thick french accent say “Excuse me? May I buy you a drink, cherie? You were stunning tonight” She looked at the woman next to her - she was short with short blonde hair and was wearing a short skin tight red dress with black heels and a black leather jacket, she had a smokey eye and a dark red lip. Jackie’s first thought was ‘Fuck, she’s hot.’ 

“U-uh yea sure! I’ll have a vodka soda please” Jackie sputtered out, cursing internally. “One vodka soda, and one margarita please, Brooke” she said with a smile, “Coming up,” Brooke said with a wink in Jackie’s direction. “I’m Jacqueline, but you can call me Jackie!” “Nice to meet you Jackie, I’m Nicky. Nicky doll.” “Here you go! You gals have fun!” Brooke returned with their drinks. 

“So, what do you do Nicky?” she watched studiously as this gorgeous french woman sipped her cocktail with her perfectly manicured hands. “I’m a Fashion Editor at Chachki.” Jackie nearly choked on her drink, Chachki was one of the leading fashion magazines running, founded by fashion icon and model Violet Chachki. “Shut. Up. That’s so cool! I’m a big fan of Violet, even if she does scare me” Nicky burst out laughing at her last statement “Feeling’s mutual! She really is as scary as she looks. What do you do, Jackie?” “I own a publishing house - J.C publishing, we specialise in Fashion and Style books and literature.” “That’s wonderful! I adore that.” Jackie continued “But performing is my real passion, the stage is my home” “I can tell, you really have a talent” Nicky replied with a sweet smile, “Aw Thanks!” “No need to thank me darling, I like giving credit where due.” 

...A couple of drinks, a bowl of mixed nuts, a couple funny stories and 2hrs later

Nicky looked at the clock: 12am “Oh merde! I really have to go, I have work in the morning! I’m so sorry cherie, but listen take this and call me sometime, I’d love to hangout!” Nicky quickly wrote her name and phone number on a napkin and passed it to Jackie, before leaning in with a light touch on her arm and giving her a quick air kiss on the cheek, during which Jackie got an intoxicating scent of a mix of light sweat and Chanel no.5 perfume. Nicky then walked out the bar confidently, turning around to give her a little smile and a wave. 

Brooke walks back over to Jackie, looks over at Nicky, then back at Jackie and says “Ooh she’s trouble girl..” Jackie replies “I don’t know though, there’s something about her, something...exciting.”


	2. 2

Saturday 9am:  
Jackie woke up by the sound of her alarm clock ringing in her ears. She opened her eyes to see Mabel, her Persian blue cat, staring at her on her lap and give her a loud meow. “Morning Mabel, is it time for breakfast?” Jackie said sweetly, giving her a stroke. Mabel meowed back and Jackie giggled lightly, “Come on then” she said, climbing out of bed.  
Jackie slipped on a cardigan and a pair of slippers by her bed and walked to her small but homely kitchen to feed Mabel. Looking in her fridge, Jackie decided she needed to go food shopping and then made herself a breakfast of omelette with the remaining eggs and orange juice. She opened her curtains, switched on her small tv and ate her breakfast in front of an old episode of Star Trek.  
After breakfast and a long but refreshing shower (with lots of singing), Jackie decided she should look at her work and check if she had anything pressing that needed doing. Jackie reviewed potential books for release, signed paperwork and checked release dates, then she noticed that she had an important release party tomorrow & had nothing to wear. She knew the perfect person who would know exactly what to wear though.  
Jackie dug through her bag, found the napkin and dialled Nicky’s number, after a few rings the line picked up and a confused french voice spoke  
“Hello? Who’s this?”  
“Nicky! Hi, it’s me Jackie!” From the other night, remember, in the bar?”  
“How could I not Cherie. I’m glad you called. How are you?”  
“I’m good! But I really need your Fashion expertise and wondered if you’d like to spend the day together?”  
“I can’t think of anything better. Do you want to get coffee first?”  
“Okay! But I owe you for the other night!”

Jackie met Nicky at a cosy but cute coffee shop which was only a short walk from her place. Jackie was wearing a red skirt and a yellow long sleeve top with long brown boots. She’d curled her hair so it was thick and bouncy and put on a pair of gold hoop earrings, her makeup was natural with shimmery earthy tones. When she walked in she saw Nicky instantly, looking gorgeous again. Nicky was wearing an orange patterned blouse which revealed a bit of her cleavage and she’d tied up to reveal a bit of her midriff, along with blue flare jeans and small brown boots.  
Jackie walked over and bubbly greeted her  
“Nicky! Hi, how are you?”  
“Bonjour, Jackie! I’m doing well and yourself?”  
“That’s good! Yea yea, me too! Can I get you a drink?”  
Jackie noticed that Nicky hadn’t ordered anything yet.  
“Sure! I’ll have a black coffee, thanks.”  
Jackie went and ordered their drinks, Nicky had a black coffee and Jackie had a latte with 3 sugars. Nicky watched as she added her sugar.  
“Damn. So that’s why you’re so sweet all the time.”  
“Mhm, here do you want some?” Jackie said playfully, pushing the bowl of sugarcubes towards her, winking.  
Nicky gasped, her eyes widening slightly “Oh! She’s cheeky too, I see!” Jackie just blushed and giggled, biting her lip, she decided to take a risk.  
“Oh yea, what you gonna do about it, frenchie?”  
“I could tell you but I don’t think this is a very suitable place for it madam” Nicky replied with a stern look. Jackie felt a throbbing and a wetness in between her legs at Nicky’s last reply, she clenched her legs together, trying to ignore it.  
Nicky continued “Anyway. I want to get to know you, tell me about yourself. Who’s Jackie? What do you like? Where are you from?”  
Jackie cleared her throat and Nicky sipped her coffee watching her intently “well, I’ve lived here for about 2 years and I’m originally from the Middle East, I grew up there. My mama always wanted me to be a doctor when I grew up but clearly I had different plans. We haven’t spoke for years and she has no idea where I am right now. I just feel like I’ve let her down” tears began to prick her eyes “I’m sorry” Jackie said.  
“Hey hey hey, don’t be sorry, it’s alright. Look, you’re her daughter, she loves you and just wants you to be happy. Eventually she’ll realise that you can either live her way and be miserable all your life or live the life you want and be happy.”  
“Thanks Nicky” Jackie smiled and wiped a single tear.  
“Of course”  
“Um... anyway... I like to cook and read, I like music - Stevie nicks, fleetwood mac, ABBA, Bowie, and me and Mabel like to watch Star Trek” Nicky looked confused “Mabel?” “Oh! Sorry, Mabel my cat! Hahaha!” Nicky laughed along lightly “What about you Nicky? What do you like?” Nicky quickly looked her up and down before replying  
“I also like to cook, I like music - your taste is good, I like video games - just bought an Atari, and I like sport. I play for a roller derby team nearby. We perform just outside of town.” “Wow that’s so cool!”  
“If it interests you you’re always welcome to come and check it out”  
“I’d love to!”  
“Now, you said you needed an outfit for an event?”  
“Yea, we’re having a book release party tomorrow,the book is on 60s fashion.”  
“Ok I know what you need. Ready?”  
“Sure! They finished their coffees and left.

Nicky took Jackie to one of her favourite stores, it didn’t look very 60s but Nicky promised Jackie they had the right thing. Clearly she knew exactly what she was after. They walked in and Jackie looked around while Nicky found the outfit, shoes and all. Jackie was impressed, this place was good. Nicky returned with the full outfit, it was a short red and white striped dress with long sleeves, Nicky had paired it with short white heeled boots; a dark blue silk scarf and a dark blue headband and big white earrings.  
Jackie wasn’t sure of Nicky’s choice at first but thought it was cute.  
“Just try it on.” Nicky reassured her.  
“Okay.” Jackie took the outfit from her and went into a mint coloured changing room. She slipped her clothes off and put the dress and all the other pieces on.  
“Nicky! Can you help with the zipper? I can’t reach?” She called out. Nicky stepped inside. “Of course.”  
Jackie gathered up her hair and Nicky slowly ran a hand down from her shoulder to rest on her hip. It was then that Jackie remembered and began to panic, when Nicky noticed. “Nice underwear, Cherie.” Nicky said, hooking a single finger under her thong and snapping it against her bare ass. Jackie let out a gasp and her face turned scarlet. Nicky slowly zipped the dress up and turned around to face her.  
“Do I make you nervous, Jackie?” Nicky asked, moving closer, backing her against the wall.  
“U-uh no, why would you?”  
“I bet you’re wet right now. Aren’t you angel?”  
“I-I uh..”  
“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed. And when you’re not.”  
“Oh! Thanks!”  
“I want you Jackie and I know you want me too.”  
Nicky moved forward so their foreheads were pressing together, lips inches apart. Jackies heart was pounding like a racehorse and she was more turned on than she’d ever been in her entire life.  
After what felt like an eternity, Nicky made the first move and kissed Jackie, their lips connecting. Jackie felt fireworks all over her body and kissed her back passionately, wrapping her arms around Nicky’s neck. Jackie was breathing heavily, trying not to moan in the middle of the changing room as the kiss got more heated. Nicky moves down to kiss at her neck and collarbone, and groped one of her small breasts tenderly.  
All of a sudden Jackie opened her eyes and pushed Nicky away.  
“What’s wrong??” Nicky said, looking alarmed.  
“I can’t do this Nicky. I’m sorry. Thanks for your help!” Jackie muttered out quickly whilst avoiding eye contact, suddenly looking sad. Jackie got dressed in record time.  
“Jackie wait! I don’t underst-“  
Jackie ran out the store and ran back to her flat, running in and shutting the door behind her. “Oh god what have I done” she thought to herself. She walked around panicking then thought “I need a fucking drink.” She went to her kitchen, found a bottle of red, no glass. Put on a record of ‘purple haze’ by jimi Hendrix, drank the entire bottle throughout the evening and tried to forget about the gorgeous french blonde who’d entered her life. Tried.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update guys, I'm in hospital atm! Please don't worry about me, i am okay,i have seen a doctor and am probably getting released tomorrow.  
> Anyways this is definitley the longest chapter so far and is also my first time writing proper smut, so fingers crossed its not too bad!  
> xo miz-j

“You did WHAT?!” snapped her tall blonde best friend standing in front of her in disbelief.  
“It was all happening so fast, Brooke, I panicked, I didn’t know what to do or say.” Jackie started pacing nervously.  
“Sit. Jackie Cox, you call her back right now or I swear on Sappho I’ll put you over my knee.”  
“Brooke, I can’t, you know why. I’m scared I want to but I can never be with her, it won’t work.”  
“Well, there’s no point in both of you torturing yourself and drinking alone every night, girl. Just give her a chance. If you can’t say it out loud, write it down, yea?” Jackie was crying and nodding at this point, clearly having reached breaking point. She went to reach for another glass of wine but Brooke stopped her “No! You’ve had enough girl, and if I ever see you crying with a drink in your hand then we’ll have problems, kapeesh?” Jackie nodded and gave her a hug “Thanks sis, I can always count on you.”  
“Write that letter, I’ll pick up the dress for the party and meet you back here. And don’t drink any more.”  
“Ok see ya” Jackie said, blowing a kiss at Brooke.  
\---  
Nicky,  
I never want to hurt you or mess you around, but I would give you my heart to break. Both being with and without you drives me absolutely crazy. I want you so bad, I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, you’re all I think of...your soft lips, your small perky breasts, your pretty pink pussy and how good you must taste and smell and what you look and sound like when you cum….but somethings stopping me emotionally and I don’t know if there's a word for it….It feels like growing up performing and pretending to be the perfect person for everyone and having no idea who you really are or what you want and need. It's being programmed to believe all gays are evil and mentally ill because it's just not normal. Its defending this belief to convince yourself and others that you’re not gay. It’s being embarrassed by the uncontrollable feelings that arise in you when you’re around someone of the same sex and you find yourself staring at body parts that you shouldn’t be staring at and hope to god nobody noticed. It’s you questioning God, am I gay? Saying no I can’t be! Please don’t let me be gay or just laughing it off thinking I must be going crazy, I am so NOT gay! All I want is to be good enough for my mama, I couldn’t even go to medical school for her. I already know what she thinks of me. But I’d still risk it all for you, Nicky.  
Jackie xo

Jackie folded the letter up and wrote Nicky’s name on the front when Brooke came in the front door smiling “All done babe?”

“Y-yea” a tear rolled down Jackie's face but Brooke handed her a tissue nearby and pulled her into her arms. Then 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...and so on until Jackie officially had panda eyes.  
“Ok Ok, I know, shh, shh” Brooke cooed, stroking her hair. 

After a couple minutes when Jackie had calmed down Brooke spoke up “Wanna get ready for the party?” Jackie nodded with a small smile and went to her room to get dressed.Brooke helped her tease and style her dark mane and she wore big lashes, dark blue nails and a red lip. She made sure her legs were perfectly shaved and sprayed some YSL perfume all over her neck and wrists.  
“Jackie?”  
“What’s up?’  
“I just thought that you should know that I invited Nicky tonight, but you look amazing and she knows to be on her best behaviour. If you get uncomfortable again then just come find me, yea?”  
“Yea, thanks girl.” Jackie smiled at her.  
\---  
“Hi everyone and thanks for coming to the release of ‘ 60s fashion rewinded’!! It's so great to see you all and what a great release we have tonight! I’m gonna hand you over to the fabulous Brianna now but enjoy the rest of your evening everyone!”  
“Shablam!!” Aw thanks Jackie! Isn’t she lovely, guys? Now seriously....onto this...monstrosity…” Brianna turned to face Katya with a pint and a lit cigarette in her hand.  
“Girl, this is a non-smoking building.”  
Katya looked her up and down, taking a long drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke in Brianna's face before downing her pint.  
“And who are you? The fire brigade?”  
“No, bitch. But I will chuck a bucket of water in your face if you don’t sit down and shut the fuck up.”  
Valentina, Aquaria, Miss fame and Pearl were in the corner of the room snickering and scream laughing at the interaction.

Brooke walked up to Jackie who was scanning the room for Nicky. She found her wearing a skimpy red blazer type dress with black cat eye glasses, a thick black leather choker and diamond drop earrings. Her hair was slicked back and short, her nails were painted black, and she had on lots of eyeliner and red lipstick. She looked divine. Jackie wanted to fuck her then and there.  
“Ok, Nicky’s got your letter now. Want a drink? Just one.”  
“Thank you, you’re a very good post-woman. God yes, please.  
\---  
Nicky took the letter from Brooke and went to an empty bathroom stall. She opened up the letter and read Jackie’s heart spilled out on the page. “Nice handwriting.” she thought. The more she read the more emotional she began to get and the more she understood Jackie’s conflict. But she knew there was still a shimmer of hope in her, she just had to hang on, allow herself love, believe in herself. Maybe with Nicky’s hand in hers, she could do that. It hurt Nicky so much to think that such a beautiful girl like Jackie thought she was worthless and undeserving of love. By the time Nicky had finished reading her letter she was crying. “ Oh merde, sweet Jackie…”  
Nicky wiped her tears away, checked her makeup and walked out the bathroom. 

“Jackie, wanna get outta here, mon bebe?  
Jackie scanned the room quickly “Brooke, you good here, sweetie?”  
“Yea sure, go have fun!” Brooke said winking at her  
“My place?”Jackie asked  
“God yes” Nicky muttered out deeply, feeling an uncontrollable itch between her legs, which she was pretty sure Jackie felt too. They both couldn’t wait to get out of the party and back to Jackie’s apartment. The cab ride to Jackie’s place was gruelling and they were desperately trying to keep their hands off one another, sitting on their hands. Jackie just gave Nicky a look where she bit her lip and Nicky could tell just how horny she was and she hadn’t even touched her yet.  
“Hurry hurry, come on” Nicky urged and Jackie finally pushed the door open, shutting it behind them. Their lips connected instantly, kissing roughly.  
“Jackie, wait, we need to talk first.”  
“Can’t we do this after??”  
“No Cherie, 5 mins, ok?”  
“Ok  
“You can’t hide who you are Jackie, there's only one you and I love what I’ve seen of her so far. You don’t have to be perfect, it doesn’t exist. You’re not evil or mentally ill or a bad person and you don’t have to be embarrassed around me but most importantly you are good enough for me, okay?” Jackie started to cry and Nicky hugged her tight, wiping away her tears.Nicky grabbed Jackie by the chin, looking her deep in the eyes before kissing her hard. The kiss was all tongues and teeth and continued to get more heated. Both girls were losing more clothes and more control, moaning lightly into the kiss and getting lost in each other. Nicky moved down to kiss Jackie’s neck and collarbone leaving her with a few nice hickeys.  
She moved up to her ear and whispered “I’m going to make you scream, babygirl” then bit down on her ear lobe. Jackie whimpered out at her comment, hungry for Nicky.  
“Please, Just take me, Nicky. I’m yours.” “Your wish is my command, princess.” Nicky unclasped Jackie’s bra with one hand throwing it off into a corner. She latched her mouth onto one of Jackie’s perky sensitive nipples, whilst she teased the other with her fingertip, eliciting a loud moan from the dark haired girl.  
“More Nicky, I need more. Please.”  
“My my, isn’t someone needy?”  
Nicky moved her hand between her legs to rub at her folds, Jackie moaning wildly.  
“Damn Jackie, you’re this wet for me already?”  
Nicky stripped the last of their clothes off, removing Jackie’s lacy pink thong with her teeth.  
“Bedroom. Now.”  
They ran to Jackie’s room, falling on her bed and Nicky kissed her, Jackie kissing back passionately. Nicky ran a finger against her entrance lightly and teased her clit endlessly, tracing slow circles around it, which frustrated Jackie.  
“Ugh! Nicky, come on! I can’t take it anymore, please!”  
“Hmm ok i know what we’ll do” Nicky hovered above her and got into the right position, placing her pussy over Jackie’s and rubbing their clits together, Jackie moaning and whimpering at the top of her lungs, grinding against Nicky’s pussy, her head thrown back and her back arched.  
“Slow down Cherie, I want us to finish together,” Nicky said, Jackie whimpering pathetically. Nicky could tell she wouldn’t last much longer and was getting closer herself, throbbing madly “Fuck it feels so good” Nicky said “N-Nicky I’m gonna cum, I need it so bad. I can’t hold it back anymore,” Both girls were impossibly wet and speeding up their pace.  
“Fuck, me too. Let’s cum together...3...2...1...Cum for me Jackie”  
“Oh my godd Nicky, don’t stop, please don’t stop! Right there, you’re gonna make me cum! “I’m so close my darling, god you sound so fucking hot right now, I could listen to your moans forever” Both girls moaned out loud as their orgasms wracked their bodies and they came hard against each other's pussies, rubbing against each other until they finished. Their hips stuttering uncontrollably as their orgasms hit them. Gasps, sighs, curses and long strings of “ohh fuck yes!” were all that was heard from the two girls for a long time.  
Jackie was the first to speak “Oh. My. God. So, that’s what sex feels like...all those years I’ve been missing out.” “You’re telling me girl.” “I think I love you.” “Says the girl who just came.”  
They both burst out laughing, then fell asleep in each other's arms.  
\---  
The next morning she woke up to a post-it note in her bed from Nicky to say she’d gone out to get ingredients for breakfast, so Jackie decided to call Brooke while she was out.  
“Hey girl, how was it? What happened? I need all the details, now!”  
“Giiirrlll it was WILD!! She is so good in bed, like wow”

—-  
When Nicky returned she climbed into bed and exclaimed “Good morning Princess, ready for round 2?”  
Jackie thought she’d died and gone to heaven.


End file.
